


Boba's Palace

by Much_Ado_Abt_Novels



Series: Mechanics and Mandalorians [15]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Ethical Dilemmas, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Much_Ado_Abt_Novels/pseuds/Much_Ado_Abt_Novels
Summary: You begin to realize that living with Boba isn't all sunshine and new dresses. Bad things happen all over the palace. Are you really ready to be dating a dangerous crimelord? Or do you not mind Boba's violence?
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin/Boba Fett/Reader
Series: Mechanics and Mandalorians [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052387
Comments: 17
Kudos: 157





	Boba's Palace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BirdWhistle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdWhistle/gifts).



> Dedicated to BirdWhistle for the “like it a bit too much” line.

You lay face down on your bed, naked, as a talented servant gave you a massage. A little towel covered your butt. The woman was a pink Twi’lek, and her lekku were wrapped with white ribbons. Lotion on her hands let them glide smoothly over your skin.

“What’s your name?” you asked her as she worked her lovely, lovely hands over the muscles of your shoulders and arms.

“Nara, my lady.”

“Can I marry you, Nara?”

She switched to your neck, pressing her thumbs up and into your hairline, making you groan. “Did you know that I get marriage proposals nearly every day?”

“I believe it. Has Fett ever proposed marriage?”

“No, my lady. He has never gotten a massage. As far as I know, none of the servants have seen him take off more than his helmet, and that just to eat and drink.”

He was so paranoid, so worried about assassins, and yet he’d stripped naked with you yesterday. Now you felt a bit bad that you’d gotten him all vulnerable and then left him hanging.

The beep of keypad buttons alerted you a second before the door slid open. You weren’t worried about being seen like this; only Boba and Fennec had access to your room. But Nara jumped and spun around.

You turned your head to the side to see Boba enter. “Leave us,” he said.

Nara bowed and scraped and collected her things.

“Leave that, please.”

She handed him the lotion bottle and scurried away. The door sealed shut behind her.

“Hey,” you protested. “I was enjoying that.”

Boba didn’t reply, just took off his gloves and placed them on the side table. Then he peeled away the little towel over your butt. When he moved to climb up with you, you stopped him.

“Take off your shoes before you get on my bed. Heathen.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He took off his pants and most of the armor, too. Then he knelt over your hips and rubbed lotion onto his hands.

“I need to tell you,” you said, burying your face in your arms, “that I love you too.”

He pushed his hands up your back, thumbs on either side of your spine.

“I love the way your upper lip pulls up almost in a sneer when you fuck me. I bet you do it when you’re fighting, too. I love the care you put into your ship. I even love how much you overthink things if it continues keeping you alive.”

He massaged your back with firm movements. “I love how you instantly adapted to life here,” he said. “When I have to punish someone who’s cheated me, I love how you flinch but don’t look away. I love you in that yellow dress with the open sides.” He scootched farther back to sit on your legs, and he kneaded your ass. “I love your expertise with all things mechanical. And I love the way you look at me—I like it a bit too much.”

You wished his hands lower, and as if he’d read your mind, he dipped a finger down to stroke your pussy. You begged, “Fuck me, Boba.”

“Maybe I should make you wait after that stunt you pulled yesterday, you little tease.”

You shook your head. “No! You messed with me, I messed with you. We’re even. Clean slate. _Please._ ”

“Very well.” His weight disappeared from your legs, and when it returned, his underwear was gone. He dragged his dick along the top of your ass. His knees were on either side of your hips, caging you in.

Your toes curled when he slid into your pussy. You breathed in time to his slow thrusts. In and out. It was so relaxing, or perhaps you were already so relaxed that this merely heightened the sensation. “Mmm.”

“You made me wait an extra day, princess. A whole other night without you.” His hands ran up your sides, skimming the edge of your breasts. “Another night of thinking about how warm and soft your body would be when I finally got it underneath me.”

You made tiny incoherent noises in reply.

“Do you like your bed, princess?”

“It’s so comfy, Boba.” Everything in this room was wonderful.

He leaned over, grabbing your upper arms for leverage to thrust into you harder. His grip pinned you into the mattress. “Good. Because you’ll be here for a while.”

\---

You sat cross-legged on an armrest. Boba leaned on it and trailed his fingers over your back and side.

The atmosphere of the packed room was thick and full of life, but an undercurrent of danger permeated the air. In one corner, a crew about to leave on a perilous mission drank and laughed with strained exuberance. Bounty hunters and thugs whispered to one another in alcoves. A Klatooinian smoked from a long pipe, smoke snorting out of his canine nose.

“Can I try spice?” you asked.

“Absolutely not. It’s habit-forming.”

“Oh come on,” Fennec said from the other side of the throne. Her eyes constantly moved, scanning for trouble. “Let the girl have some fun. One little high does not an addiction make.”

“No,” Boba said firmly.

Boba’s majordomo, a Toydarian named Tuntiko, buzzed up to him. Tuntiko was nowhere near as essential to Boba’s operations as Bib Fortuna had been to Jabba’s; he was more of a glorified butler and chief of staff. “Eh,” he said. “There’s a junk trader here to see you. Name of Marviin.”

“Let him through,” Boba said.

Marviin had a long gray beard braided in several sections. He dropped to his knees in front of Boba for a second before standing—the whole process was almost comical because of his shaking joints and tight grip on a box in his hands. “Lord Fett,” he said, “I come bearing tribute to you as a gesture of profound gratitude for your prolific clientage.” The fancy, rehearsed words dissolved. “For your lady. It’s a necklace.”

You gasped in amazement when he opened the box to reveal a glittering choker set with rubies. “Wow. Thank you!” The piece was beautiful, and it was for _you_. You reached out to take it from him, but Boba’s sudden grip on your wrist stopped you.

“Don’t touch, princess. Not until it’s been searched and deemed non-dangerous.” Boba gestured to Tuntiko to retrieve the box instead. “You have my gratitude, Marviin, for this thoughtful gift.”

Marviin bowed and left, holding his head a little higher at the successful completion of his task.

Tuntiko flew away with the box, and Boba said, “It will be brought to your room once the inspection is complete.”

Living with Boba was just getting better and better. Now strangers were bringing you gifts. “Should I send him something in return?”

“Absolutely not,” Boba said. “Tribute goes one way. He’s just bribing me to keep my business.”

“Will you keep working with him?”

“For now, at least, I have no plans to stop. And I’d like to reward people who do things for you, to encourage the belief that you are meaningful to me.” Boba’s hand resumed its exploration of your back.

You observed the congregation of scum and villainy. “This is pretty different from your life before, isn’t it?”

“I am used to being alone, yes, in spartan living quarters on a ship I knew every inch of. Now there are people around me all the damn time. People try to do things for me.”

“How insolent of them.”

He barked in laughter. “It’s a change, but not an unwelcome one. I’m getting used to it. I especially like the limitless funds to pamper you with.”

“I’m a fan of that part, myself.”

A man at a gambling table pulled a Togruta female onto his lap. She had been flirting and working the room, and now it seemed she’d found a permanent spot.

“That part still makes me ill,” you said, nodding toward her. The man was shamelessly holding her breast.

“And yet here you are, as Mando described it, ‘eye-candy’ for me. You don’t seem to have the moral high ground in this case.” Boba’s voice stayed low and straightforward despite the change in subject.

You shifted, trying to put your unease into words. “It’s not about the high ground. It’s about the fact that I wasn’t coerced into this. I can’t help wondering how she came here, if she feels free to leave. And maybe it _is_ still problematic that I’m up here in a skimpy dress with you, even if I feel good about our relationship. I just… Looking around at all these people who do questionable things, I feel the most sympathy for the women selling their bodies.”

“I find your definition of prostitution narrow.” He gestured toward the crew that was soon to depart, clinking tankards together. “You think that boy risking his life for credits isn’t selling his body to me?”

“And that doesn’t trouble you?”

“It’s how the galaxy works. I did more dangerous things when I was his age. And I survived and inserted myself at the top, so this far, I’m winning our game of luck and skill.” He paused to exhale deeply. “I have no illusions that it will last. I plan to wring seven or ten good years out of this gig before retiring. If I wait too long, my age will start to show, and some upstart will kill me to take my place.”

Boba’s world was a frightening, tough, eat-or-be-eaten one. And it was a world into which you’d willingly inserted yourself, perhaps too soon. The hot tub and massages and gifts were fun, but were you ready to face the nasty bits that came along with them?

\---

“I set up a call with Mando,” Boba told you while the two of you lounged in your room one day. “He should be appearing any minute now.”

As if on cue, Din’s image sprang to life from the holoprojector at the room’s center. He was seated in his pilot chair again.

Nervous, you wondered what this was all about. _Boba_ had set up a call with Din?

Boba led you to stand at the foot of your bed, and then he took up a position behind you. “I thought he might be missing the sight of you.” Boba slid your sleeves off your shoulders, freeing your breasts.

Din took his cock out and began stroking.

Now you were just bemused by the fact that they had conspired to set this up. Bemused and aroused.

Boba played with your breasts. “Can you see well enough, Mando?”

“I can see. I’d like to see more, though.”

Din’s voice, so missed, sent a rush of heat to your belly.

Boba pulled the rest of the dress off your hips, along with your underwear, and took off his helmet. Kneeling, he kissed your thigh, your side, working his way back to his feet and ending with his lips at your neck. “What am I going to do to you, princess?”

“Can she suck you off?” Din suggested.

“If she likes.” Boba leaned back against the bed.

You turned to face Boba and slid down his body, trying to move sexily for Din’s benefit. This was getting hotter the longer it went on. You unzipped Boba’s pants and freed his dick, cradling it in your hand while you took one of his balls into your mouth.

Boba groaned.

“That’s it, _cyar’ika_ ,” Din said. “Fuck, you look beautiful.”

You licked at the seam between Boba’s balls and all the way up his cock to the tip. You gave the tip little kitten licks, blinking up at Boba, before taking it into your mouth.

Boba grabbed your head and forced you farther down onto his dick.

You should’ve known, you could’ve guessed that he’d be the type to take control of this. You clutched his thighs and braced yourself, no longer worrying about making it feel good—Boba would take care of that—and just focusing on breathing.

He moved your head and his hips in time with each other. “Are you going to leave the helmet on the whole time, Mando?” he asked. “I want to see how much you’re enjoying watching me fuck our girlfriend’s mouth.”

Behind you, you heard movement. And then Din groaned, and his voice was unmodulated. He actually did it! He took off his helmet for someone other than you and the baby!

“How does he feel?” Din asked, and you couldn’t really answer with your mouth stuffed full of cock, so you just made affirmative noises.

Boba was thrusting to the depth where tears sprung at your eyes and you had to fight your gag reflex. You tried to relax your throat, but it was easier said than done. You just prayed he didn’t last too much longer.

“I’m close,” Din said. “Fuck. Fuck her harder.”

Boba thrust faster into your mouth, and you whined, choking.

“I’m coming.” You could hear Din gasping behind you as he came into his hand.

“Close your eyes, princess,” Boba said. You did, and he shot his cum all over your face, letting some drip into your mouth. Boba spun you around, and Din moaned at the sight.

You gasped and swallowed several times past the lump in your throat, recovering.

“You did so well, sweetheart.” Boba handed you a little towel to wipe your face off on. “Well, it looks like we’re done here.”

You shot him an incredulous look.

“I came, Mando came; you served your purpose.”

No, he couldn’t just leave you here after all that! You were still horny!

“I’m kidding. Come sit on my face.”

\---

The man caught you outside your room, just as you were heading to bed for the night. He sprung from the shadows and shoved you against the door, one hand covering your mouth and the other gripping your arm.

You tried to scream, but your voice was muffled.

“Let’s see what Fett is hiding under those pretty dresses, hmm? Now, why don’t you be a good girl and open this door for me?”

As his eyes moved to the keypad lock, you slipped your hand into your pocket and pressed the button to call Boba. Thank your lucky star systems that the seamstress had given you pockets. Now you just had to stall and trust that Boba would find you.

“I’m going to take my hand off your mouth now, and if you make a sound that isn’t your name to open the door, I will kill you. Understand?”

You blinked, stalling, stalling, and then nodded.

He heard the sound of spurs charging down the hall at the same time you did—the blessed sound that heralded Boba’s arrival. The man shoved you away and tried to run, but he didn’t get far before Boba’s stun bolt got him in the back. He collapsed face-down.

Boba rushed to your side. “Are you all right?” He touched your arms, your face, as if looking for wounds.

“Yes.” You fell into his embrace. “You got here before he did anything really bad.” You were shaking. It had all happened so quickly, and your body was still catching up to your mind’s terror.

“I’m so sorry.” He held you tight.

The unconscious but alive body on the ground confused you. Boba was not the type to revere the sanctity of his enemies’ lives. “You didn’t kill him.”

“Oh, I will. But not here. It seems I need to send a message.”

The man was dragged before Boba’s court the next day, reduced to babbling fear. The room was uncharacteristically quiet as everyone watched the events unfold.

“This creature,” Boba announced from his throne, “assaulted my love outside her bedroom.”

The audience murmured. A few of them shook their heads in recognition of what was coming.

Boba turned to where you sat on his armrest and made a show of inspecting your bicep. “There’s a little bruise here,” he said like he was just discovering it. Everyone knew he wasn’t. “Did he give this to you?”

You swallowed. “Yes.” It had happened when he grabbed and shoved you into the door.

Boba stood. He approached the man cowering at the center of the room and kneed him in the balls. As he sank to the ground, Boba grabbed his right wrist, holding it aloft above the man’s head. “Is this the hand that bruised you?” he asked you. At your nod, Boba pulled a wicked knife from its sheath and stabbed the man through the palm, yanking the blade up between his middle and ring finger and nearly slicing the hand in two.

The man screamed.

Boba threw the man’s arm to the ground and stepped on the hand. “Apologize,” he ordered.

The man couldn’t speak past choking sobs.

Boba deliberately leaned more of his weight onto the ruined hand. “ _Apologize_.”

“Okay!” he said, gasping for breath. “I’m, I’m sorry, my lady. Your highness. Please, I’m sorry for touching you. Please.”

Boba stepped back up to the throne and sat. But the brutality wasn’t over. Even as the man continued begging for his life, Boba pressed a button on his vambrace, and the floor swung out from under him, dropping him into the pit.

“What’s down there?” you asked Fennec in hushed tones. “Jabba had a rancor.”

“This isn’t Jabba’s palace anymore,” Fennec said. “Boba brought in a nexu.”

A nexu: a four-eyed monster like a cross between a felinx and a porcupine. It was agile, clawed, and savage.

Were you ready to face the nasty bits that came with living with Boba? You raised your head and listened to the man’s screams intensify and then cut off, the snarls and sound of fangs tearing into flesh. You were.

**Author's Note:**

> Din's relationship with the reader: "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran  
> Boba's relationship with the reader: "I'm in Love with a Monster" by Fifth Harmony


End file.
